I Will Remember You
by faithcrossroads
Summary: Warning: Character death/Songfic. After Mamoru (called Darien in this, sorry guys) passes away in car accident, Usagi (Serena) remembers thier romance, and finds something that proves love doesn't end with death.


Author: Lady Usagi

Title: I Will Remember You

E-Mail address: Mistress_of_Mallets@yahoo.com

Rating: PG

Keywords: Character death

Summary: Weeping for the memories.

Author's Notes: Konnichi wa, minna! This is my second completed fanfiction. I seem to have a trend going of darkfics. I'm not a big fan of fluff 'n' stuff. This is a character death story, but not as sad as you think. This is also a songfic, starring the ever talented Sarah McLachlan. I do not claim these characters, they belong to the all-powerful queen of anime, Naoko Takeuchi. This story, however, is mine, and I would appreciate it not being posted anywhere else without my permission. Thanks! Feedback is like an addiction. One I do not plan to go to rehab for. Feed my habit, tell me what you think! 

Find more of my stories at www.elementwater.com, new updates weekly!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

     "Ms. Tsukino?"  Serena stood quickly from the cold plastic chair where she had spent the last four hours. The woman with the tired face and white coat walked over to her. "I'm afraid," the woman started, her hard features softening for just a moment, "I'm afraid he didn't survive the accident." Not feeling the warm tears flowing down her cheek, Serena tuned and ran, the clacking of shoes against the linoleum the only sound in the hospital's hallway. 

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I'm so tired; I cannot sleep

Standing on the edge of something much too deep

It's funny how we feel so much, but cannot say a word,

Though we are screaming inside, we can't be heard

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

     "But Darien, why?" The love shone in her eyes, her pleading gaze met by something she didn't understand. She didn't understand how the man she loved, the man who fought beside her, who had saved her life, her world, endless times before, who had whispered his love in her ear on moonlit nights, could stand there with such coldness, could stare at her with that look of disgust. She felt tears forming, heating her cheeks and making her eyes sting. 

     "Goodbye, Serena." No. This couldn't be it. There was something he was hiding from her, something behind that icy glare…confusion? Fear? She couldn't quite tell, but she knew in her heart that she must not give up. Pressing forward, she tried again, asking whatever questions her mind and her heart threw at her. 

     "Is there something about me? The way I act, the way I talk? Tell me, Darien, tell me what it is that is making you turn from me! Is it my hair? I'll cut it; I'll get rid of my meatballs, if that's what you want. Don't you love me anymore? " There. There it was again; that tiny spark of light that shone in his eyes. Yet it faded as quickly as it had come.

     "Serena, stop making a scene. No, I don't want you to cut your hair. Don't you get it? I don't love you anymore! Why can't you just get the picture and leave me alone already?" He turned away from the tiny girl. "Good bye, Serena." He shut his door behind him. Why couldn't she just accept it and move on? It was for her own good; he couldn't let anything happen to her. His own heart rejected the idea, but he couldn't risk her life for such frivolous ideas as puppy love. She would move on, she had to.  He heard her pounding on his door; her choking sobs matching the ones caught in his throat. 

     "Darien! Please, I love you! Darien…Darien…" The sobs melted into quiet whimpers, and he heard her stand, walking away. 

     "Forgive me, Sere…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

     The rain poured down in blinding sheets, mingling with the tears on the faces of the mourners. The formation of their black umbrellas was like a storm cloud hanging over the gravesite. The dead man's best friend stood at the front of the grave, quietly giving the eulogy. All who were there huddled together, sharing warmth on the cold morning, and sharing their grief with one another. Only one figure, her face draped in black lace, stood away from the crowd. Her tears were silent, her screams heard only inside her mind, her soul and her broken heart. A petite figure with equally blond hair, only held by a bow and not by buns, approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. The widow's friend could not understand her pain, but could try and give her strength. The draped girl did not notice her friend, did not turn to look into her eyes. Her wet blue gems were focused only on the mahogany coffin. She walked blindly towards it, numbly placing a white and a red rose on top. They stood out starkly against the dark wood. 'How fitting,' she thought. She turned from the service and walked away. All noticed her departure, but none followed her. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  I'm so afraid to love you, more afraid to lose,

Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose.

But once there wasn't darkness, the deep end not in sight,

You gave me all you had, oh, you gave me light.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

     It was their first anniversary. Serena bustled around her room, putting on her favorite dress, taking care to make the buns in her hair as smooth as possible. As a finishing touch, she placed a small, white daisy behind her ear. The doorbell rang. 

"Perfect timing," she murmured. Excited, she flung the door open, greeted by two strong arms picking her up and twirling her around the hallway. The tall man grinned down at the girl, her cheeks all aglow. 

"My little pixie." He handed her a bouquet of white and red roses. "Has it been a year already since we started dating? It seems like only last week." Serena brought the bouquet to her nose, inhaling the deep and delicate scent. He watched her with delight in his eyes. "White for purity and innocence, red for true love," he explained. A facetious grin appeared on her face. 

"I bet you give these roses to all the super villains."  Darien just shook his head. "Do you love them, too?" she pouted. He decided to play along.

"That's for me to know and you never to find out." 

"Darien!" she squealed. He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her on the nose. 

"C'mon, Buns, let's get out of here. I'm taking us someplace special."

The stars were bright out, but they paled in comparison to the light emanating from the girl that night. Her long blond hair glowed in the moonlight, and her eyes twinkled right along with the stars, dark as the night sky. Darien couldn't draw his own eyes away from her. She curled up against his side, her head resting on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair as his mind began to wander. He thought about all they had been through, all that was to come. Their love had always existed; a thought still somewhat frightening to him. There was so much to his past that he didn't know, and still more that he didn't want her to know. 

Serena turned her lapis lazuli orbs on him, searching his mind. He could not help but fall into their depths. He was startled when he sensed that she already knew about his past and loved him anyway. They leaned in to kiss, breaking apart only when they noticed the shooting star blazing across the sky. 

"Make a wish," he whispered in her ear. 

"I only have one wish," her soft voice more rich and serious than he had ever heard it before. "I wish that you will stay with me forever." He pulled her close to his side.

"For all eternity," he promised.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It was early in the morning and the sun shone down on the figure standing at his grave. Her slender fingers gently caressed the carving on the headstone. A tear fell with every letter her fingers traced. 

             Darien Shields

"For All Eternity"

            (August 3, 1974 – April 16, 1999)

Her heart was empty inside. She was missing half of her soul. She fell to her knees, weeping like she had not since she learned he had passed on, leaving her behind. She cried for hours, until finally spent, she rested her head against his tombstone. She had exhausted herself so much that she did not hear footsteps behind her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and found another in front of her, offering her a hand up. Shakily, she stood up and found herself facing her four closest friends. It had been a year since Darien had passed away, and they knew that they would find the missing girl here. Mina placed an arm around her shoulders and the other girls surrounded her. Her blond best friend turned to her.

"This isn't the end of the story, you know. There is much that is left to be written." She pulled a little star locket out of her pocket and handed it to Serena. "You left this at the funeral. I thought now would be a good time to return it to you," she said quietly. She watched as Serena ran her thumbnail along the crease, opening the locket. Music softly floated down from it, as well as a tiny scrap of paper. She read what was written on the paper, and looked up at her friends with a grin, the first one in a year.

"You're right. This story isn't over. There is still much more to come."  

Fin.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Next time, will you believe me when I say everything's going to be okay?" Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon R

"Can it, Ninja Nerd!" Rei, season Sailor Moon S


End file.
